All I want for Christmas is you
by NevillePeetaLongbottomMellark
Summary: Peeta can't get the girl he saw at the bonfire of his mind and when she walks into the bakery one day he knows that he must have this girl, will he manage to impress her and win her over. Will his plan work to win her over by christmas day A short story to get you into the christmas spirit. This whole story is in Peeta's POV, rated M due to lanuage and sexual refs
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is only going to me a short story, I just fancied doing a nice short story while I plan on idea's for my exsisting one's I am sure you will all like it :) **

**Chapter one: first meeting **

Okay so I met this girl on bonfire night, well kind of met her I have not said one word to her yet. She was sat near the bonfire with a dark haired guy who had his arm around her which i kind of guessed was her boyfriend.

So that was pretty shit to see that but hey a boy is allowed to look if he likes what he see's right?

Anyway now I am laying here moping over this girl who probably doesn't even know i exsist, remembering her chocolate coloured hair blowing in the breeze as the fire burnt in the middle of the field, the flames reflecting off her grey eyes, her tight leggings that clung to her perfect shaped body, just the thought of her was making me grow hard, oh no I hated it when this happened because it meant that I had to jerk off and my right hand was pretty tired doing it that much since the 5th of November.

My name is Peeta Mellark, I am a baker's son, I am twenty one, so let me think what do girls like in a guy?

Number 1: Mr tall dark and handsome, well people have told me I am handsome, I may not be dark haired but I have dark blonde hair which I guess is acceptable.

Number 2: must have a cool car or any means of transport, well I have an old banger which belonged to my brother before he got his company car, lucky git but maybe he will be a nice brother and let me borrow it.

Number 3: must be a good kisser and good in bed and probably most importantly to a girl, must have a large package, well I have kissed girls before and they never compalined, I slept with a girl once which wasn't good because it was rushed and me and my friends just didnt want to go into senior year as virgins and well I can't really complain about my size.

and that is about it, but once thing that bugged me was what was her name, suddenly I felt warm liquid running down my hand, I realised I had exploded all over myself while I was thinking about my dark haired vixen.

"Peeta, are you coming down, your shift starts in like five minutes, the shop ain't going to run on its own and we did promise dad that we would run this`place until he got back" Rye shouted, he never dared come in my room since he caught me jerking off.

"sure Rye Iam coming now" I replied, I got up off my bed and grabbed my work cloths, usually I just wore a plain white top my old black trousers, you didnt want to wear your good cloths when flour was concerned, I made my way into the bathroom and washed up and then made my way down to the bakery, I managed to open dead on 9am. Me and Rye took turns one morning he would get up at 5 am and start with the baking ready to serve at 9 then I would run the shop while he caught up with his sleep then he would come down and help on the afternoon then the week after we would swap, the week of early mornings were a killer but we just got on with it.

Dad was taking a trip for a few months to work on his new bakery in District 1, he was back around christmas time and I couldnt wait for us all to be a family again, I missed him so much but this is what he needed after loosing our mum a couple of months ago, I think it kind of got to him a bit.

My mum was the biggest witch there ever was she hated me for some reason, I was suppose to be the daughter that she longed for unfortunatly it never worked out that way so I guess that was the reason.

I changed the sign on the door to open and unlocked the door, Rye had put all our cakes on dispaly and the smell of fresh bread filled the air, I took my place behind the counter and waited for my first customer.

About fifteen minutes later I heard the ring of the bell telling me I had my first customer, it was a little blonde haired girl and ... woh wait is that, oh my god it's her the girl from the bonfire, she was at the window looking in as the litle blonde haired girl admired the cakes in the window, my heart was racing were they going to come in, I saw the little girl dragging the dark haired girl to the door, I faintly heard their convosation, "oh please can we go in and have a look at the cakes, they are all so pretty" the little girl said, "oh okay Prim, only because your my sister and I love you" the dark haired girl replied, the door opened and they both came in, I gave a smile hoping that the dark haired girl would look at me.

They browsed the cakes, "oh Katniss ain't they beautiful, who made these amazing cakes" Prim asked, Katniss so that was her name, "that would be my brother" I said, they both turned round to look at me, "they are so pretty, I want to make cakes one day" Prim said as she started looking at the other ones that stood there, I laughed and looked at Katniss, I never realised how beautiful she actually was, today her hair was in a braid and she wore jeans and a cute white top, "hey I saw you at the bonfire the other night with your boyfriend" I said to her, she shook her head and laughed, "I don't have a boyfriend" she replied to me as she played with the end of her braid.

I felt a rush of relief flowing through me, I had that chance with her that I longed for, of course I wasn't going to come on to her too much because I didnt want to scare her away, "oh it's just I saw a guy with you and thought he was your boyfriend" I replied, she looked at me and gave me a slight look as if too say it's none of your god dam buisness anyway look, her gaze softened, "no the guy you probably saw me with was my cousin Gale, me and him are pretty close but he is family and that would be just gross" she giggled slightly. The way her nose crinckled at the top when she laughed was cute, I smiled back at her.

"I am Peeta Mellark by the way" I said as I held my hand out for her, she grabbed it and suddenly I felt a spark going through me when she grabbed it, I think she noticed as well, she looked down, "erm... I am Katniss Everdeen" she replied to me. Her hand dropped and she backed away a bit, "anyway we better get going, come on Prim we have to get going" Katniss said, if i wasn'nt mistaking I thought I could see Katniss blushing, "oh okay, bye Peeta" Prim said, Katniss looked round and smiled at me before she left, I smiled to myself I fianlly knew her name and now she had fianlly noiced me.

**Well there is chapter one :) chapter 2 will be up really soon I think there will only be about 6 or 7 chapters in total, maybe more maybe less depending on where this story goes :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**wow this got quite a lot of reviews for the first chapter :) and quite a few followers, I love each and every review eventhough I don't get to reply, here is chapter 2 :) just to make you aware that during the texting part the italics is Ryes texts and the bold is Peeta, again it is in Peeta's POV as it will be all the way through this fic **

**Chapter 2 First attempt**

The work day went over quite fast all I could think about was Katniss Everdeen. It was that bad that I was serving a customer and I am sure I gave them the wrong bread, and I was making a hot chocolate and they ended up with a mountain of cream.

"hey what's going on Peets, you seem away with it, everything okay?" Rye asked, I sighed "I guess I am just feeling new things right now" I replied as I rested my head on my hands staring out of the door, "I know what it is Peets, you are in love" he replied, "how do you know?" I replied feeling myself blushing.

"come on, jerking off all the time, you are always in a world of your own and you have suddenly started listening to 80s power ballads like all the time, come on you can tell your big bro" Rye said as he patted me on the back , "well when I went to the bonfire I saw this girl which I took a liking too since then I have not stopped thinking about her then today she came in and I learnt her name" I explained, " awwwww my Peets is in love, so come on who is she then, do I know her?" Rye asked as he sat up on the counter.

"her name is Katniss Everdeen" I replied

"holy crap, the girl from the seam, the chick who always has the braid, your crushing on her?" Rye said, "yeah, why something wrong with that?" I asked, "no bro she is smoking but isn't she already dating someone? Pretty sure I have seen her hanging with another dude, Gale I think his name is" Rye replied, I smiled "he is her cousin, anyway what do you think I should do, I want to get to know her and maybe by Christmas she will be my girlfriend" I replied to him, I walked into the back to wash my hands, "what if I told you that I know where she lives" Rye said as he leant against the door, "really? You think I should go and see her?" I asked.

Rye smiled, "she has a younger sister, and she loves the cookies for here" he said, I cocked my head "yeah, what are you getting at Rye?" I asked, I dried my hands and took off my apron.

"well, Katniss loves her little sister more than anything and if somebody makes Prim happy they make Katniss happy as well, so if I tell you were they live take some of Prims favourite cookies knock on the door, it's usually Katniss who answers so play it cool and say you have come to drop these off for Prim, now Katniss likes the cheese buns from here so take her one of them and then that is when you ask her if she would like to hang out ….. Simple" Rye explained.

This idea made me excited but nervous at the same time, when she came in early I swear I felt a spark between us but that may have been me reading into things too much, "she likes cheese buns? Oh my god Rye you are the best, can you close up shop if I go round to see her" I asked

"sure bro, but I will advise you to get changed first, then I will take you around" he replied, I quickly ran upstairs, I couldn't believe how much this day was turning out great, I went into the bathroom and had a quick wash and then I put a tight black top on and a pair of dark jeans and my red all-stars sneakers. I sprayed myself with lynx and ran back down to the shop, "wow that was quick, looking snazzy peets" Rye said, oh god that name, he had always called me Peets and I just hoped he would not call me it in front of Katniss.

After we closed up the bakery Rye took me to the seam, it was a collection of houses, I had never been here much and the times I had been here I had never known that the girl of my dreams lived here, we finally reached a house which we stopped at, "here we are the Everdeen household " Rye said, "what if I chicken out before I can ask her to hang out? What if she says no? I will never be able to look her in the face again" I pondered, "chill bro, its only asking her to hang out, it's not like you are going to pull her into your bed straight away, you have your right hand for stuff like that" Rye laughed, I smacked him lightly on the arm.

Okay so I had a bag of cookies in one hand and a cheese bun in the other, alright Peeta relax, don't scare her just act cool, you can do this. I approached the door and knocked, a couple of minutes later the door opened and Katniss was stood there, I looked at her and she looked at me.

"hey, Peeta right? She asked

"erm … yeah" I said as a dug the front of my shoe in the dirt

"what brings you here? Everything okay?" she asked, I felt tongue tied, "erm … I brought you and Prim something" I said to her, I handed her the two bags, "oh thank you Peeta" she said as she took them from me, "cookies for Prim and a Cheese bun for you" I replied smiling, "thank you it is very kind of you" she replied, "no problem, hope you both enjoy them" I replied, she wrapped her arms around her front, "are you cold?" I asked, "she chuckled, "a bit, it's kind of chilly out here, you can come in if you want save you standing out here" she asked.

Did I just hear her right, did she just invite me in, "erm ….. sure" I said nervously, "come on in then" she said as she moved to let me in, I walked in nervously, her house was so cosy and warm, I can imagine Rye right now thinking he is great.

"hey peeta?" Katniss said

"yes?" I said anxiously

"you want a cookie?" she asked me

"erm….. sure but I don't think Prim will be happy about that" I laughed

Katniss giggled and gave me a cookie, I looked at her she was so beautiful, now was my chance, I was feeling confident right now, Katniss had helped me a lot by inviting me in

"hey you fancy hanging out sometime?" I asked, she looked up at me and smiled, "sure, you should hang out with me and Gale sometime" she replied.

"yeah sure sounds good" I replied, Prim ran in "Peeta, thank you so much for the cookies" she said as she jumped up into my arms, "shit Prim" I laughed as I swung her around, "she is sixteen going on six" Katniss laughed, Prim giggled as I let go of her and she left the room.

"she kind of has a crush on you" Katniss giggled, "only because I make the best cookies ever" I replied, "sure, but you make better cheese buns" Katniss repied as she took a bite out of it.

My phone buzzed, it was Rye

_Come on romeo I am starving time for dinner_

I laughed and sent him a reply

**I did it bro, and she wants to hang out with me, with her cousin of course, problem is the wrong sister is crushing on me :/**

_Haha classic, well you need to now make the right sister crush on you, Prim is like sixteen isn't she and you're like twenty one, that would be so perverted xD_

**Well I ain't planning on dating her sister, oh and Katniss loves my cheese buns :D**

_My cheese buns you mean, alright bro I will let you off just hurry up I am starved_

**Alright fat big, I am coming **

"sorry Katniss I got to go Rye is calling for food, so I guess I will see you later, erm….. can I have your number ?" I asked her

She then grabbed my hand and jotted her number down, the feel of her warm hands made my heart skip a beat, I looked into her grey eyes

"see you later Peeta" she said to me, her eyes not losing contact with mine, she led me out the door, "bye Katniss" I said to her smiling, she smiled back then closed the door behind her.

**our baker is making progress. do you think that maybe Katniss is crushing on him as well or maybe she just loves his cheese buns :) next chapter should be up by tomorow or maybe tonight depending if I have time to write it after a finish drama :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 awkward**

I, katniss and Gale were sat on a bench in town, Gale kept glaring at me all the time, I sighed

"you okay Peeta?" Katniss asked, I nodded although I wasn't okay because this was just so awkward, all I wanted to do right now was run but how would I win Katniss over then, I turned to Gale

"so, your katniss's cousin huh" I said he looked at me and nodded but burning a hole through me as he did, "erm … I am going to go to the shop, anybody want anything?" I asked, "sure can you get me a drink of Fanta, here is some money" Katniss said as she handed me some cash, "no it's fine, I will get it from you, Gale do you want anything?" I asked, he shook his head.

From a distance I heard them having a discussion, I didn't know what was being said but I didn't want to stick around and find out, I was pretty sure Gale did not like me, maybe he liked Katniss as well but he was her cousin and that would be just sick. I received a text from Rye

_Hey bro, how is it going, have you kissed her yet? XD_

**It's fucking terrible, Gale is a miserable sod who will not stop giving me evils: /**

_Oh deary, what you done to him?_

**Nothing, we just sat on a bench me in the middle and them both on either side, I have left to go to the shop , I can't take the atmosphere anymore**

_Okay bro, I will come and help you out, give me half an hour till I shut shop up ;)_

**Thanks, were in the middle of town, you know where you always take your girls too **

_Oh yes, be there soon, hang in there _

Half an hour passed, I received a text from katniss to ask if I was coming back, I replied to her to tell her yes and that I was meeting my brother, not long after Rye turned up, he had a football with him, "I don't think Gale is into that sort of stuff, I don't even think he is in to anything to be quite honest" I replied, "hey if he doesn't want to join in that is fine, doesn't mean us and your cute little vixen can't have any fun" Rye said, he kicked the ball to me and I began kicking it from foot to foot continuously, "keep it up bro, keep it up" Rye said, I laughed.

We went back to where katniss was waiting, it looked like her and Gale had had an argument, "hey Katniss, sorry I made Peeta take so long, you want to play some football?" Rye asked, he then kicked the ball to me and I started kicking it from foot to foot again, "can you do this Katniss" I asked as I looked at her, she laughed at me, "no, you need to teach me" she replied, "how about you gale?" Rye asked, "I can't be arsed, I am going anyway, enjoy your new found friends Katniss" Gale replied he sounded pissed, "fine" Katniss spat at him, he walked off without saying goodbye to anybody.

"gee, what's his problem" Rye said, "oh he is just in a mood, he is jealous because I am hanging out with somebody else" Katniss replied, "why would your cousin be jealous of you hanging out with people?" Rye asked, "because he wanted to go hunting and because we were meeting Peeta we didn't go and he didn't like it" Katniss replied, "oh I see, ahhh ignore him, and come and play some ball with me and Peets" Rye said as he started kicking the ball around, oh my god he called me peets, I will kill him.

The weeks went by me and Katniss hung out more, and I can't lie that I was falling fast and hard for her, Christmas time was approaching fast and the chilly winter winds were beginning to fill the air. Me and Katniss were taking a stroll round town, we spotted all the amazing colourful decorations, "oh wow Peeta look these trees are so beautiful" she said as she looked in the window of the Christmas shop, "I know, I love Christmas time" I replied to her, I watched as she breathed and her warm breath showed in the cold air, she looked so cute in her ear muffs and snuggly coat and gloves, all I wanted to do was put my arms around her, "it's cold isn't it?" she said to me, "I know are you cold like?" I asked her, "a bit" she replied, I then did something that I never thought I would I grabbed her hands and put them inside my coat, "thanks" she said as she smiled, "your welcome" I replied, she looked into my eyes my heart was beating fast, I was so in love with this girl, "hey peeta, did I ever tell you how amazing your eyes are?" she said to me, I grinned at her, "well did I ever tell you how beautiful you are" I replied, she chuckled and turned her head away, "awww has my little kittykat gone all shy" I laughed, she suddenly looked at me and something that I didn't expect, she crashed her lips on mine, when I realised what she was doing I replied to her kiss, I pulled her closer to me as we embraced in our passionate kiss, I could feel myself growing hard.

She pulled away as we panted getting our breath's back, "wow what was that for?" I asked smiling at her, "I …. I don't know I just had to kiss you" she replied chuckling, "well I liked it, what about you?" I asked her, "yeah me too" she replied.

Oh my god katniss enjoyed kissing me, I felt so excited right now, the electricity I felt when we kissed was unbelievable, it was not or never, I was going to ask Katniss out on a date.

"hey, would you like go on a date with me?" I asked nervously

She looked at me surprised, "erm … Peeta I just got out of a relationship not too long ago, I am still kind of afraid but I will go on a date with you but as just friends ….. oh my god I am so sorry if you thought that I was feeling for you that way, oh my god you are going to think that I am such a player" Katniss said worrying, "no of course not, I didn't think it was any more than friendship, and if you need to talk you know where I am" I replied to her, she smiled at me and I hugged her.

"oh yes erm… Prim wants you to help us put up the Christmas tree and decorations if you don't mind that is?" Katniss asked

"I would love too" I replied


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long just I have been so busy lately I have a show soon so I have been rehearsing, also I need a beta I know somebody offered before but I am afraid my messages got deleted so I can't find you so if you read this can you please get back in touch :D **

"Peeta, will you lift me up so I can put the star on the top of the tree?" Prim asked

I grabbed her round the waist and lifted her up, she giggled I saw Katniss shake her head and turn around as she continued putting the Christmas lights on the window.

"hey be careful kit Kat, don't fall" I said to her, ever since our kiss the other night I had felt very protective towards her, but the problem is she had been very distant from me. I put Prim down and she twirled her hair around her finger, "so peeta, are you coming for Christmas dinner?" Prim asked, "Prim, Christmas is a family time, I am sure Peeta wants to spend Christmas with his own family" Katniss replied, so that was it Katniss obviously did not want me around her.

I suddenly didn't feel so Christmassy anymore; we had had a phone call from dad to say that he may not be home in time for Christmas because his new bakery was going so well he may not be able to leave, he suggested that we join him over in District 1, Rye had already advertised our bakery for sale.

"I don't even know if I will still be around for Christmas, my dad's bakery is going well in District 1 and we might be selling the bakery here and moving there" I explained, Prim looked at me and Katniss turned her head suddenly she wobbled on the ladders and lost her footing, my first reaction was to run and catch her.

"KATNISS" I screamed, I caught her in my arms as she reached the floor, her arms gripped around my neck, and I took her over to the sofa, I wrapped my arms around her tightly, "it's okay baby, you're okay" I whispered to her, Prim ran over "are you okay Katniss, do you need me to get a doctor or anything" Prim asked anxiously, "I think she is just in shock, go and get her a glass of water" I said as Prim ran off into the kitchen.

"are you okay?" I asked as Katniss looked up at me, "yeah, I lost my footing I am so stupid" Katniss replied as she laughed, "you're not just clumsy" I replied as I flicked her braid, she smiled at me catching eye contact with me

"are you really leaving?" she asked me

"I might be, I don't know yet but most probably will be" I replied

She sighed, Prim came in with the glass of water, I lifted Katniss up and laid her down on the sofa, "here drink some water it will calm you down" I said to her as I moved a strand of hair from her face, "peeta I am fine, you don't need to worry about me, luckily I was saved by my hero" she replied as she poked my nose, "_I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain, I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away" _I sang to her, she giggled at me, "your so cheesy" Katniss replied, Prim shook her head, "don't make me throw up, geez" she laughed as she walked off and went upstairs.

"hey Peeta, you know when you said can you take me on a date, when did you have in mind?" Katniss asked

"erm… anytime you want" I replied

"how about tomorrow night? Besides we need to have this before you leave, I will miss you Peeta" Katniss said as she hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her; I could smell the scent of her shampoo, it smelt like heaven.

The next day couldn't come quickly, I spent about an hour getting ready, of course I had made the mistake of letting Rye choose what to wear, so now I was wearing a tight black shirt and dark jeans with red converses, "oh look at you looking snazzy bro, she will be having you rip her panties off later on" Rye laughed as he patted me on the back, "it's not like that, I would never take advantage of her not unless she wanted it" I replied.

I made my way to Katniss's house, I felt slightly nervous but I knew that it was just like us hanging out as normal, I knocked on the front door and Prim answered, she looked me up and down and smiled, "you look great Peeta, Katniss is almost ready, just take a seat on the couch" Prim replied as she ran back upstairs, I sat down, my palms were sweating, I would dread it if I was meeting her parents for the first time, luckily her mother was visiting Katniss's uncle and unfortunately her father has passed away a few years ago, but she didn't really like talking about him much as it upset her.

I suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs, I looked around and there I saw Katniss, she had a long red top on with black leggings and black converses on, her hair was pinned up into a messy bun, and she lacked makeup but still managed to look beautiful, she didn't even need make up she was already beautiful, "you look great Kit Kat, so fancy catching a movie first then a bite to eat?" I asked her.

"yeah sure, they are showing Love Actually again at the movies, I know it will probably not be your cup of tea but I really love the movie and it's one of the best Christmas movie ever" she asked me, I smiled at her, "I love that movie as well, so yeah I am up for going to see it" I replied, she held out her hand and I grabbed it lacing my fingers with hers, she bit her bottom lip and dragged me out .

"have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do" Prim shouted after her, Katniss gave her the middle finger.

**oh he is getting there katniss offered her hand to him, the next chapter will be the date then probably after that will be the last chapter, I was thinking of writing a few out takes as well told from Katniss's POV as it would be good to here things from her point of view like her argument with Gale and her reaction to Peeta saying he might be leaving, anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

** wow two chapters in one day :) this is the chapter which makes it m rated, only one more chapter after this I know it hasn't been as interesting as some of my stories but it was just something for christmas :) anyway hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 5**

We arrived at the cinema, I paid for our tickets and we went in to the movie screen, we sat near to the back, I bought her a big drink and popcorn, "Peeta, you didn't have to pay for all of this you know" Katniss said as she sat down, "don't worry about it, I asked you out remember, besides the guy always pays for the girl" I replied, she shook her head and smiled at me, "Peeta you are too nice, any girl would be lucky to have you" she replied, "yeah well maybe she doesn't realise that yet" I replied, she looked at me "don't even think about asking my sister out" she replied, before I could reply the movie started.

Half way into it all I saw around me was couples cuddled up to each other, Katniss was so into the movie that I could look at her, her features were just perfect, I went to get some popcorn but at the same time she got some as well and her hand touched mine, I felt the spark I felt when she first made contact with me, "sorry you first" I said to her, "no you wanted to get some first" she replied, she giggled and took a handful I then grabbed one shot it up in the air and caught in my mouth

"alright show off" Katniss replied, she then leaned closer to be a nuzzled herself in my shoulder I placed my arm around her, god this felt so right, I kissed the top of her head, she then laced her fingers in mine.

After the movie we walked out of the cinema and made our way into town, Katniss held my hand the whole time, "Peeta, I have really had fun tonight" Katniss said, we stopped and I turned to look at her, "me too, we should do this more" I replied, I grabbed her hand and spun her round, "how can we, your moving away" Katniss replied her eyes full of hurt, "I would stay for you" I replied, I put my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her closer to me, her lips met mine as we embraced in a soft kiss, I placed my forehead against hers, "I like you a lot Katniss, I think I may have fallen in love with you" I confessed to her, she looked into my eyes

"I like you as well peeta, that is why I want this night to be special, and I want you to take me" Katniss replied, my body froze, she wanted me to take her tonight, "are you sure?" I asked. She nodded at me and took my hand, "mine or yours?" she asked, "do you erm….. want to go to mine?" I asked nervously, she smiled at me, "is your brother out?" she asked licking her lips , I nodded I knew Rye would be out all night at some girls house.

After we frolicked around town for a bit I took Katniss back to my place, as soon as we got in the house I lifted her up and pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately, our tongues dancing together, "Peeta, you are so amazing" Katniss whispered as I kissed her down her neck making her shudder as I worked my way down. I could feel my jeans growing tight, "my god Mellark, you are so ready for me" she growled as she attacked my mouth again, tangling her fingers through my hair, I lifted her up and took her upstairs into my room.

We reached my bed and I dropped her down, she lifted my top up and I let her lift it over my arms and she shot it over the other side of the room, she ran her hands over my chest and down my arms, "I never realised you were so fit, you work out?" she asked, " all them days carrying bags of flour" I replied as I lifted her top off over her head, she grabbed my belt and began to unbuckle it ripping it off from around my jeans and chucking it away, my jeans were already tented, "mmmm Peeta, let us release the cracking" she replied as she undone my button and pulled my jeans down, now I remembered how I had gone commando, thanks Rye. She looked at my length and looked up at me licking her lips, I gave a grin "you like what you see?" I asked her, she nodded and began working her hand down my length making me groan. I grabbed her leggings and pulled them down, now admiring her laid in her cute little red lacy underwear, I then began rubbing her through her panties; she threw her head back in ecstasy, "peeta …. Yes…. Please take me" she whispered.

She then bent over and took my length in her mouth, " oh shit" I panted, I then began sticking my fingers inside of her, "god you are so wet for me" I said as I pushed deeper and deeper, while she took me in her mouth, after about a minute of this she pulled away and removed her underwear, she was now laid naked in front of me, "I need you inside of me Peeta, and don't worry you don't need a condom, I am on the pill, I need to feel you inside me" she said as she pulled me towards her and crashed my lips onto hers. I grabbed her around the hips and pulled her close to me as my tip rubbed against her entrance, I pushed myself in and began pumping in and out, "is this okay, I am not hurting you am i?" I asked her, she shook her head and began thrusting herself against me, soon we were both panting as we felt pure passion, I continued till I felt her walls clench around me, "PEETA" she screamed as she reached her climax, I felt myself cum inside of her.

I collapsed beside her on the bed, we both laid there till we got our breaths back, I looked at her and she looked at me, she giggled "Peeta you are amazing, thank you for that" Katniss said, "you too, I love you katniss, after tonight there is no going back" I said to her, this is where I belonged, I couldn't move away now, "I know" Katniss said propping herself up on her elbow, " katniss, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, she then looked at me shocked, "Peeta… I… I told you I just got out of a relationship, it ended pretty shit…. I don't know if I can" Katniss replied, I felt my heart clench, I had just had the best sex ever and felt the chemistry and now I was being rejected.

"so all this was just, I don't know a bit of fun" I asked

"no, of course not I like you Peeta a lot but I don't do relationships at the moment" Katniss replied

"okay I understand, merry fucking Christmas Peeta Mellark" I replied as I got up and put my cloths back on, "Peeta, please it's not like that, I got hurt that's all" Katniss pleaded, "I think you need to leave, I am going down and I expect you to be out in the next half an hour" I replied as I made my way downstairs.

_Slam!_ I heard as Katniss left, suddenly I heard the door open again, "I told you too go" I said turning around

"well I live here too bro, what's up she didn't look happy you bird there" Rye asked

"why me bro, you take a girl out and you have the best night ever and then she turns round and says she doesn't want to be with you" I explained, "maybe she is scared bro, do you not know what happened to her?" Rye asked, "no, she never told me" I said, "well she was dating this dude called Cato who she really liked and he cheated on her and used to beat and stuff so now she is scared of relationships" Rye explained, shit now it all made sense, it's not that she was using me it's just I need to prove that I am not like her previous boyfriend and the way I acted tonight has not helped, I needed to talk to her, "so bro, did you sleep with her because she looked kind of messed up and it smells like sex in here "rye said, I just punched him gently on the arm, "course I did" I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was Christmas eve, it had been at least a week since my date with katniss and we hadn't really talked a lot. Today was my last chance before me and Rye went to District 1 to join dad, I had to put things right with her as I don't want to leave with us both being like this.

I decided to text her

**Hey Katniss, it's Peeta look we need to talk, I just want to apologise about the other night, I sent you several messages but you never replied so erm … well I am leaving tonight for District 1 and I would really like to sort things out before I go, anyway if you don't I understand and hope you have a good life. Peeta x**

She has ignored my text's for the last week so I couldn't see her replying anytime soon, suddenly my phone vibrated

**_Where and when? Katniss x_**

Oh my god she wanted to talk, I needed to spare as much time as possible to speak to her, I loved her, I needed her, she was my everything.

**In the park where we always sit in about half an hour, if you can make it, thanks for this it really means a lot J Peeta xxx**

I quickly went to the shop for a treat for her, cheese buns oh and a few cookies for Prim, I turned to Rye, "I am meeting Katniss in half an hour to talk, do you think you can take the shift for the rest of the day and I promise I will make it up to you" I pleaded him, Rye laughed, "chill out little bro, take as much time as you need, go and get her just remember what I told you about Cato" Rye explained to me, for the past week he had explained to me that I should go easier on her and make her see that I am not like this guy she had previously dated, that I loved and respected her.

I sat on the bench waiting at the park, the air was chilly and the snow had been falling, the feeling of Christmas was in the air, the choirs were singing around me, harmonies of _silent night _and _come all thee faithful, _ the steam as my breath mixed with the chilly air, I wrapped my arms around me, I was wearing my leather jacket with scarf and fingerless gloves I had borrowed from Rye as I couldn't find mine.

I heard the soft trudging of someone walking on the snow I looked over and saw Katniss approaching, her cheeks were red and she was wearing her ear muffs and green coat with a white scarf and gloves, she gave me a smile and took a seat next to me, I dug my shoes in the snow, it was silent for a few seconds until she finally spoke.

"so you are defiantly leaving today" she asked as she rubbed her hands together, I nodded "yes, not unless my dad can make it back by tonight but its highly doubtful, he is so busy" I explained, I looked at her she was looking down at the floor, I wondered what she was thinking right now. "Kit Kat I am sorry about the other night, I shouldn't have treat you like I did, especially after what happened to you with your last boyfriend" I said to her, her head whipped around, "how do you know about that? She asked, "Rye told me, I can't believe somebody would do something like this to you, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met" I said to her, I then remembered about the cheese bun, "I am not amazing Peeta" she replied, "if you weren't amazing you wouldn't get one of these" I said as I pulled the cheese bun out of the bag, she smiled at me, "your such a tool Peeta" she replied as she took it off me and took a bite.

"as I said I am sorry about the other night, I ruined the perfect night by rushing into something that I have no idea about" I explained to her, "I know but I shouldn't of made it out as if I had just used you, Peeta I am so glad that happened because I feel the same way about you, I am in love with you as well but how will it work out if you are living in district 1 and I am here" she asked me, my heart skipped I beat oh my god she loves me back, I smile formed on my face, "well I don't have to stay, I can live here, me and rye still have the flat above the bakery I could take over, me and you wouldn't have to be apart" I explained to her, "peeta, you are giving up so much for me though, I don't want you give up your family" Katniss explained, I grabbed her hands in mine and looked into her eyes, "katniss, you are not making me give anything up, I will still be able to see my family, me and you can visit them together" I explained to her, she chuckled, "okay so in that case what do you want for Christmas?" she asked me

"all I want for Christmas is you" I replied to her

"hmmm … well you're an easy boyfriend to buy for" Katniss replied as her lips crashed on mine, they were cold but warm at the same time, suddenly my body didn't feel so cold anymore.

My phone rang, it was my dad

**Hey dad**

_Hey son, I have some good news I am back in District 12, I missed this old place, are you coming home I am making something great for tea tonight?_

**Yeah sure, are you staying here for good?**

_Of course I am once a District 12 guy always a District 12 guy right?_

**Two right, erm do you mind if I bring my girlfriend Katniss?**

_Of course not the more the merrier, I guess things have happened since I have been gone_

**Yes, you could say that, see you in a bit dad bye**

Me and Katniss walked back to the bakery hand in hand, my dad was waiting for me back home, this was the best Christmas ever. "so you fancy snuggling up and watching Christmas movies at mine tonight?" Katniss asked, "sounds good to me" I replied.

We had tea, dad told us all about his time in District 1 but how he had decided to step down as manager and move back here because he knew his loyalties remained here, he adored Katniss and she adored him and of course Rye wouldn't stop teasing her about sleeping with me. Afterwards I made me way to katniss's to watch movies with her, as soon as we reached her house her eyes lit up at the sight of the car outside, "Peeta that's my mums car" she said as she ran to the house, I followed her as she entered, "Katniss, Peeta, mum is home with uncle Haymitch" Prim said excitedly, suddenly I blonde women came from the kitchen, I could smell the turkey cooking in the oven, a middle aged man following her with longish blonde hair and a bottle of whisky in his hand, "uncle Haymitch you never change" Katniss said as she went over and hugged him. Prim approached me, "I heard about you and Katniss, I am happy for you both and that you're staying here now" she said to me as she hugged me, "thanks prim, oh and I almost forgot I brought some cookies for you" I replied handing her the bag, "thanks Peeta" Prim replied.

Katniss introduced me to her mum and uncle, "this is Peeta Mellark my boyfriend" she said, her mum was sweet and invited me my dad and brother for Christmas dinner, her uncle was a funny guy but he kind of liked his drink but who cares its Christmas.

Me and Katniss curled up on the sofa together in front of the fire, we made out for about ten minutes before her uncle Haymitch told us to knock it off. About half an hour later Mrs Everdeen, Haymitch and Prim decided to go out to join the towns Christmas eve party but me and katniss agreed to stay in, well Katniss agreed that we must stay in. After they left Katniss began nibbling my neck, I looked at her, her eyes were filled with hunger and lust a bit like the way she looked that night after the movies in my bedroom.

"Peeta, now it's time for your other present" she said as she got up grabbed my hand and took me upstairs, she led me into her bedroom and then attacked my lips with hers, she kissed me passionately her tongue rubbing against mine, she lifted my top over my head and threw it to the floor, I grabbed her round the waist and pulled her closer to me and kissing all the way down her neck removing her top, next thing I knew we are on the bed and I am inside her, luckily nobody was in as our moans were loud, I pumped in and out of her really fast until we both climaxed, I laid beside her as she nuzzled into me, "stay with me" she whispered

"always" I whispered back

The next morning I woke up with Katniss in my arms, I had slept here all night, luckily we had put our cloths back on so it didn't look like we had done anything naughty.

"Merry Christmas" Prim said excitedly as she ran into Katniss's bedroom, she jumped on the bed, "come on you two up, up pressies pressies" Prim said as she ran back downstairs. "god she is like a child when it comes too Christmas" Katniss laughed as she turned to look at me, "well I already got the best Christmas present ever " I said as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer, "you" I finished.

Christmas dinner was amazing, me, katniss, Mrs Everdeen, Haymitch, dad, Prim and Rye all sat around the table, "let us all raise a toast to the best Christmas ever" dad said as we all raised our glasses.

After dinner me and Katniss volunteered to wash up, while she was at the sink I walked over and grabbed her around the waist resting my head on her shoulder, "I love you" I said to her, "I love you too Peeta" she replied to me, she then turned to me and kissed me, again it was full of passtion, "oh come on guys, I don't want that lovely dinner to make a reappearance, hurry up were all sitting down to watch National Lampoons Christmas Vacation" Rye said to us as he grabbed a drink and went back in.

Katniss wrapped her arms around my neck, "merry Christmas Peeta Mellark, and many to come I am pretty sure of it" Katniss said to me as she kissed me.

"merry Christmas katniss, and may all our christmas's get better and better" I replied and we kissed under the mistletoe.

The end ( well for this story not for them xD )


End file.
